In modern air transport industry, In-Flight Entertainment (IFE) systems play a very important role. Furthermore, airlines are continuously working to bring more comport and passenger centric services to improve the quality of service. Generally the IFE comprises of a seat back display unit. Generally, the seat back display unit provides option for a passenger travelling in the aircraft to view movies, songs, graphs, flight information, destination information, services, games etc.
Typically, the passengers may also connect their own devices to the existing seat back devices using single communication interfaces for example Wi-Fi or Bluetooth. Generally, passenger often experiences connection failure, low band width when connected with a single communication interface. Furthermore, as there is no centralized control, the data transfer between the devices is not optimized.